Olivestar's Journey Chapter 1
by Hawkfur123
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first story! Its based off of my OC Olivestar. I hope you enjoy! Comment if you wish! Olive: GUYS COMMENT! Me: SHUSH OLIVE Olive: NEVER! START READING THE STORY ABOUT MEEEE!


Olivestar's Journey

A moorhen chirruped across a windswept moor, stirring the empty dawn air. Long shadows of felines reached across the sandy ground. They were sniffing around on the ground. "Why would a kittypet wander on to the moor?" One of them mewed quietly. "Hush, Leafbreeze. I can hear him." A brown tabby tom growled and pricked his ears. Leafbreeze's tortoiseshell head slowly pushed through a patch of light violet heather, tickling her ears. "I see him!" She whispered to the cats behind her. She was looking at a plump golden tom with black and ginger stripes and white markings. The tom sniffed the air and growled quietly. "That's him." He murmured and padded his way to the front of the group. "Hey you!" He emerged out of the clump of heather. The kittypet swung around, his blue eye and his green eye glittering with fear. "Cloudhawk be careful!" A light gray she-cat mewed quietly. A darker gray tom glared at the she-cat, silencing her. Cloudhawk glared at the kittypet with his piercing green gaze. "Well?" He snarled. The kittypet just stared at him with his jaws open and his eyes wide. "Tell me or I'll make you." Cloudhawk hissed and flicked his tail as a signal. The rest of the patrol came out, claws unsheathed.

"I'm sorry!" The kittypet squealed out, his voice squeaky. He was obviously still a kit. "Dodge dared me to come here and everyone was watching so I had to or I would be made fun of!" The golden kitten rushed through the story, his short fur fluffing up. Leafbreeze mewed, "Well, what should we do now?" Her pale green eyes narrowing and glittering with curiosity. "We should shred him!" The dark gray tom snarled, his claws glinting ominously as the dawn light lit them up. Cloudhawk glared at him. "He's just a kittypet, Thornclaw. What harm could he do?" He gave a tiny nod to Leafbreeze. "We should take him to Stormstar. After all, it is his decision." The patrol turned and Leafbreeze stood there. "Come with me, kit." She beckoned with her tail for him to follow her. They followed the patrol home. The ground sloped down into a hollow surrounded by gorse bushes. "This is WindClan camp." Leafdapple told the golden kittypet. His gaze never stopped shining curiosity as the warriors padded into camp.

The camp was bustling with activity. Sun was shining down. A sand colored she-cat was standing on a huge rock with cats gathered below her. "Whitefur, Nighteyes, and Seapaw will patrol the RiverClan border." The cats gathered in a group. "We're back!" Cloudhawk yowled. Cats poked their heads out of dens to stare at the kittypet as he past. _This is so weird._ He thought. _How can they sleep in just dips in the ground? _He stared at the hollowed out sleeping areas in the ground, lined with moss and sheep's wool. Kits were playing by a den made of gorse, their mothers watching with pride in their shining eyes. "Is Stormstar on patrol?" The light-gray she-cat asked the sandy cat. "He went out hunting alone." She eyed the kittypet. "Should I fetch him, Berrypelt?" She asked. Berrypelt dipped her head in thanks. "Yes, please. He needs to know about certain… _events_." She mewed, gaze flickering at the golden kit. _Why do they have to act like I'm not here?_ He lashed his striped tail on the ground. The sandy cat was about to leap down from the rock when a gray tabby tom entered camp carrying a rabbit in his jaws. His green eyes were bright with happiness as he scanned the camp. His gaze darkened as it reached him. The gray tom quickly sprinted over to the pile of rabbits, mice, and various birds and dropped his catch on the top. He padded over to the cats, and nodded his head to the sandy cat. "Good hunting, Stormstar?" She asked. Stormstar nodded. "The prey is running well." He replied with a flick of his tabby tail. "Who is the young cat?" He stared at the kittypet with curiosity flickering deep in his green eyes. "I-I'm Olive." The golden kittypet meowed and met Stormstar's gaze. He didn't quiver a whisker until he turned to face Leafbreeze, who had been standing quietly next to Olive. "Where did you find him?" Stormstar asked. Leafbreeze quickly dipped her head respectfully. "We found him near the high moor by Twolegplace while we were on dawn patrol." _Boy, these cats have strange names for things. _Olive thought. "Very well." Stormstar meowed. "Tell your patrol to get some fresh-kill. I must speak with Olive in my den." His tone of voice sounded deep and respectful. But Olive couldn't keep back a quiver of fear. What will he do to him?


End file.
